


Let Me Demonstrate

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A laid back conversation leads to Rhett giving Link an unforgettable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Demonstrate

Rhett and Link sat on Rhett’s back porch one evening drinking freshly brewed ice tea. They started the night doing some brainstorming for the show, then the conversation gradually turned into casual talk and reminiscing.

“Remember those times in college when we’d walk in on each other jerking off?” Link laughed.

“I definitely remember the times we…” Rhett pretended to clear his throat. “”helped each other out” as you put it.”

Link shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. “It seemed like a pretty convenient option at the time.”

Rhett lowered his voice. “So do you still just fuck your hand, or do you do other stuff to yourself?”

Link looked confused. “Like what?”

Rhett gave Link a seductive smirk. “Sometimes I like to finger myself, just to change things up a bit. You can come just from that if you do it right.”

Link bit his lip and decided to let his curiosity direct the conversation. “How do you do that?”

Rhett leaned in. “Well the main thing is you have to remember is to relax and move slow. The first time I tried it, it took me ages to get one finger all the way up there.”

“One finger?” Link said, surprised yet comfortable with the topic at hand. “How many do you usually use?”

“Two or three, depending on how things are going.”

Link looked at Rhett’s hands and whispered “Wow.”. He looked back up at him. “Then what do you do?”

Rhett smiled. “That’s my favorite part. You find the prostate and massage it and play with it to your heart’s content.”

“That’s it? And that makes you come?”

Rhett nodded. “Yup. Eventually you develop your own technique and find what movements and positions work for you. It’s a pretty amazing experience once you know what you’re doing.”

Link looked down at his own fingers. “That sounds pretty great, but I don’t know if I could do it myself.”

Rhett took Link’s right hand in his and examined his fingers. “I think you could do it with a little practice and some coaching.”

“Coaching?”

“Yeah.” Rhett replied. “There’s plenty of information out there you can use for reference. I could give you some recs if you like.”

“Yeah I…” Link took Rhett’s hand and began to stroke his fingers. “Maybe you could demonstrate it for me.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “You want to watch me finger myself?” Rhett tried to conceal his excitement. He and Link hadn’t done something like this in years and he missed it.

Link smiled softly. “Yeah I mean, we taught each other stuff in college, it’ll be just like the old days.”

Rhett stood up. “Anything for you, Link.” He patted him on the shoulder. “Just give me a couple minutes to prepare, okay?”

“Sure.” Link said, but Rhett didn’t hear him. He was practically running to his bedroom to get set up.

Link patiently sat on Rhett’s couch until he finally called him into his bedroom. Link walked in, shut the door, and turned to see Rhett naked and kneeling on the bed. The comforter and top sheet had been removed and there were a couple of towels and a bottle of lube sitting next to him.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Rhett said. Link slipped off his flip flops and sat on Rhett’s bed, back against the headboard. He had a perfect view of Rhett’s profile.

“I’ll try my best to talk you through what I’m doing.” Rhett said. “Don’t be afraid to ask questions.”

“Okay.” Link said.

Rhett leaned over and placed one hand on the bed as he used the other to massage his asshole. He closed his eyes and took deep, slow breaths. “I’m trying to get as relaxed as possible.” Rhett said. “Sometimes touching my dick helps.” Rhett gave his dick a few strokes before going back to massaging himself. Link was mesmerized; it had been years since he’d seen Rhett in this state and he had forgotten how hot it was.

Rhett’s breathing started to get heavier. “Okay, I think I’m there.” Rhett coated his fingers with a healthy amount of lube and placed it on his asshole. “Lots of lube is super important.” He said as he put a little more on his fingers and began to insert his middle one. “Sometimes I’ll put the lube in the fridge for a while to get it a little cold. It feels really good, especially in the summer.”

“Uh huh.” Link said in a dazed voice as he watched Rhett slip his finger all the way in himself, slowly slide it out and put it back in again. Rhett gripped the edge of the bed and mumbled incoherently to himself as he repeated that movement a few more times before sliding a second finger in.

Link sat with his mouth agape. He knew he was supposed to be watching what Rhett was doing, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Rhett’s growing erection and the look of pleasure on his face.

“Rhett? Do you think you could turn and face me?”

“Sure buddy.” Rhett removed his fingers, turned to face Link, and then went back to fucking himself.

“You’re not going to be able to see what I’m doing, Link.” Rhett grunted.

“That’s okay.” Link said as he examined Rhett’s face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth as he inserted a third finger. He moaned deeply, which sent a shiver down Link’s spine and right to his hardening dick.

“Yeah, I just…” Rhett gasped; he could barely speak. “I finally hit my sweet spot and it feels amazing.” Rhett kept his eyes closed and hummed happily, a smile sliding across his face. “Once you find it…” he said in a strained voice. “You gotta…” he whimpered as he moved his fingers around inside himself. “You just…” Rhett couldn’t continue. “Sorry man. You get the idea, right?”

“Yeah…” Link could feel his erection press against the zipper of his jeans. He was hopelessly turned on from watching his best friend pleasure himself and wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation.  _Should I excuse myself or…_

Rhett interrupted Link’s train of thought by making eye contact with him. His eyes traveled down to Link’s dick then back up to his face. Rhett licked his lips. “You try.” He said in a raspy voice. “I want to watch you do it.”

Link didn’t hesitate to get undressed and climb back into bed with Rhett. He knelt in front of him, his dick lightly brushing against Rhett’s.

Rhett put a hand on Link’s shoulder and slowed down his movements so he could concentrate on what Link was doing.

“Massage yourself first. Nice and slow.” Link nodded and placed a finger on his asshole and began to move it in circles. He trembled a little. “Oh, this does feel good.”

Rhett smiled. “Okay, try putting one finger in.”

“Which one?” Link asked as he applied the same amount of lube to himself that Rhett had used earlier.

“I usually start with my middle one, but you can do whatever you want.” Link massaged himself a little bit more before applying more lube to his fingers. Rhett gently placed a hand on his face. “Now take a deep breath and slowly slide it in.”

“Okay.” Link whispered. He carefully slipped the tip of his middle finger in and cried out.

“Are you okay?” Rhett asked, concerned.

“Yeah.” Link smiled. “It’s just so different. In a good way.”

Rhett chuckled. “It is. Keep going, if you can.”

With Rhett’s encouragement, Link continued to slowly insert his finger inside himself until it was all the way in. Link laughed. “Yeah, this  _is_  good.”

Rhett smiled proudly at this best friend. “Try moving it around a bit, see if you can find your prostate.” Link put his free hand on Rhett’s shoulder as he moved his finger in and out of himself and wiggled it around a little. Rhett watched and anxiously waited to see if Link would find his sweet spot.

“Rhett, I don’t…ahh…ahh…ahhh.” Link threw his head back and let out a high pitched yelp. “Oh god, I found it. I found the spot.”

Rhett roared with laughter. “Yeah, you did. Play around with it a little.” Link gently massaged his prostate, his grip on Rhett’s shoulder tightening. Rhett grabbed Link’s shoulder again as he picked up the pace of his own movements. The two men remained silent for a while, save for the sounds of their unashamed whining and moaning. Rhett could hear Link whispering to himself as he inserted another finger.

“Rhett, I need to come. Touch me.”

“No.” Rhett said. Link stared back at him but immediately dropped his head as he rolled his hips and began to grind against his fingers. “But…”

Rhett wouldn’t let him finish. “I want you to learn how to come just from this, Link. I know you can do it.”

Link pulled on Rhett’s hair and buried his face in his neck.  He grunted and Rhett could feel it vibrate through his chest. “It better be worth it.” Link whispered sternly before pulling back and kissing Rhett. Rhett moaned into Link’s mouth and smiled.

Rhett and Link continued to kiss as they fucked themselves. Link had graduated to using three fingers and was desperately twisting and contracting them inside himself. Tears began to roll down his face as the desperation to come set in. Rhett took Link’s face in his hand and wiped the tears away with this thumb. “You’re doing great, Link.” He said sweetly. “And you look so fucking hot like this.”

“Really?” Link said.

“Of course.” Rhett smiled before kissing him. Link began to shiver and broke their kiss. “Rhett, it’s time.”

“No Link, wait for me. I want us to come together.”

“I’ll try.” Link whispered. Rhett buried his head into Link’s shoulder and continued to fuck himself, moving and turning his fingers as fast as he could. The more Link moaned, the closer Rhett got. Finally, he put his forehead against Link’s and stared into his eyes, which seemed to glow electric blue.

“Okay Link. Let’s do it.” Rhett clasped the back of Link’s head, and Link did the same to Rhett. They looked into each other’s eyes and held on for dear life as their mutual orgasm washed over them. Rhett decided that if being with Link like this was the ocean, he’d rather drown than come up for air.

The two men closed their eyes and remained in that position until they were completely spent and their breathing started to return to normal. Rhett removed his fingers from himself and tossed Link a towel as he began to clean himself up. Link sighed with content as he slid his fingers out of himself one last time and wiped himself down.

Rhett looked at Link with admiration and smiled. “So that was good, right?”

Link blushed a little and nodded as he gazed at Rhett. “Yeah, really good.”


End file.
